Une famille à l'honneur
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Harry veut remercier les Weasleys pour lui avoir apporter sans discontinuer de l'aide et du soutien pendant et avant la bataille finale.


NB: J'ai toujours pensé que Molly Weasley devrait recevoir l'ordre de Merlin classe1 pour avoir tuée Bellatrix Lestrange lors de la bataille finale. Et j'ai étendue cette distinction aux restes des Weasleys biens méritants eux aussi .

NB: Dans mon esprit je pense qu'il y a trois classe pour l'ordre de Merlin de 3 à 1

Arthur , Molly et Ron recoivent la médaille de classe 1 , Arthur pour son engagement dans l'ordre du Phenix et d'avoir permis que le Terrier soit le QG de l'ordre.

Molly pour la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange

Ron pour la destruction de l'Horcruxe dans la Chambre des Secrets

**Une famille à l'honneur **

Après la guerre vient le temps de la victoire et des récompenses .Kingsley Schaklebolt le nouveau ministre de la Magie organise une céremonie privée pour une certaine famille à la demande d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et portant sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Un certain après-midi quelques mois après la bataille finale tous les Weasleys avaient reçus une convocation du ministère de la Magie leur demandant d'être présent à telle date et telle heure dans la salle de céremonie du Ministère de la Magie. Ils ne se doutaient de rien croyant qu'on allait les interogger sur le déroulement de la bataille finale.

Quelle ne furènt pas leurs surprises de voir Harry avec le Ministre de la Magie et de voir sur une table ce qui ressemblait fort à des médailles .

Shaklebolt : Molly, Arthur bonjour !

Arthur: Kingsley en voilà une surprise que fais-tu là ?

Kingsley: Et bien comme tu le voir bientôt c'est sur la demande de Harry que nous sommes tous là .

Arthur : Rien de grave ?

Harry : Non, Mr Weasley, en fait je voulais faire une surprise à toute votre famille . Sans votre aide à vous tous je n'aurais sans doute pas gagné contre Voldemort alors j'ai demandé a M. Shaklebolt que vous receviez tous l'ordre de Merlin en remerciement de votre aide .!!

Molly: Oh Harry mon chéri , il ne fallait pas !!

Ron: Tu est complétement fou !!

Harry: Non je suis pas fou !! Je veux juste vous remercier car toi Ron tu est mon meilleur ami, tu as eu l'idée brillante d'aller dans la chambre des secrets pour chercher les crochets du Basilic, tu as été à mes côtés pendant ma recherche des Horcruxes ! Pour moi cela compte plus que tout !! Et que dois je dire pour vous M et Mme Wealsey qui m'avez accueilli dans votre famille et dans votre maison comme un autre fils . Vous avez pris des risques énormes pour moi et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez ! Bill et Charlie vous avez rejoints sans hésiter l'ordre du Phénix et vous étiez présents lors de la bataille finale de même que Fred, George et toi Percy !! Sans oublier Ginny qui était elle aussi présente lors de cette terrible bataille et qui aujourd'hui est la source de mon bonheur !! Alors je vous en prie accepter ces médailles vous les avez bien méritées !

Shaklebolt : Bon alors je vais commencer

Ginevra Weasley pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°2

Ronald Weasley pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°1 ( pour la destruction de l'horcruxe)

George Weasley pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°2

Frederik Weasley (à titre posthume) pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°2

Perceval Weasley pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°2

Charlie Weasley pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°2

William Weasley pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°2

Arthur Weasley pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°1

Molly Weasley pour avoir fait acte de bravoure pendant la bataille finale contre les Forces du Mal et nous avoir débarassé de cette Bellatrix Lestrange je vous decerne cette médaille de l'ordre de Merlin classe n°1.

Enfin afin que justice vous soit rendue à la plus émminente famille de sorciers il est dorénavant interdits aux autres sorceirs de vous considérer comme des « traitres à votre sang » ! Vous avez prouvé de la plus belle facon qui soit votre appartenance pleine et entière au monde des sorciers .

Ministre de la Justice Londres le 31/07/1998

Kingsley Shaklebolt .


End file.
